villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Guy Gagné
Guy Gagne (pronounced GEE gahn-yei) is the main antagonist of the DreamWorks's 27th full-length animated feature film, Turbo. He was voiced by Bill Hader who also played FLDSMDFR and King Leonard Mudbeard from The Angry Birds Movie. ''Turbo'' Guy Gagne was shown being watched on an old Garage TV showing a recording of the Indy 500 and Theo a.k.a Turbo, a snail pretending to be an IndyCar racer, looked up to him as his idol. Turbo dreamed he was fast and was granted the power to race. Later, before he first saw Turbo beating his record, a Taco Man named Tito showed Turbo as the next Indy 500 champion. Turbo meets up with Guy and tells him he believes in him. However, Guy reveals his true colors when he tells our hero that dreamers have to wake up and plots to take out Turbo in the Indy 500. Later at the race Turbo was about to race and Guy prepares to beat Turbo. During the final lap, the villain was about to step on Turbo and crush him. However, the speedy snail made his way to the finish line. Guy was later beaten up by Kim Ly, one of the crowd and it was presumed he was charged for his actions. Personality Guy is a French-Canadian racecar driver and five-time Indy 500 champ. Guy comes across as an eccentric yet charismatic charmer, but he is really a competitive egomaniac who will do anything to win. He has all speed, no heart. Gallery Guy-gagne.jpg Adrenalode.jpg Gagnescar.jpg Trivia *He returns in the Netflix series Turbo F.A.S.T. ''in order to get revenge on Turbo. *He is similar to Charles F. Muntz from ''Up and Chester V from Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2. **All three are featured in the media in the beginning. **Both are admitted by the main protagonist at first. **Both seem charismatic but later revealed their true colors (although with Chester V, he did show his true colors somewhere in the beginning to build suspense, then went back to pretending to be nice until later on in the film). *He has many similarities with Hans from Frozen. **Both appears to be good when first introduced, only to reveal their true personality once they are alone with the hero, Turbo and Anna. **Both are selfish and is willing to do anything to achieve their goals, even killing, seen when Gagne attempted to crush Turbo and Hans attempting to murder Anna and later Elsa. **Both are believed to support and be on the side of the hero, but is just using them for their own benefits, Gagne allowing Turbo to be in the race so he could defeat and humiliate him and Hans wanting to marry Anna to become king of Arendelle. **Both are beaten and punished for their actions in the end. Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Traitor Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Male Category:Envious Villains Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals